Hulk
Ranný život Bruce Banner se narodil do rodiny bláznivého vědce Davida Bannera. David ještě před narozením Bruce dělal pokusy na zvířatech, aby se daleko rychleji hojili jejich zranění. Poté ty samé pokusy dělal i na sobě a stejně jako na zvířatech i na něm byly pokusy úspěšné. Proto doufal, že jeho dítě zdědí jeho geny a zdědil + ještě přidal malému Brucovi látku, která by jeho schopnosti vylepšila. Když se Brucovi schopnosti začali projevovat tak zjistil, že z něj pomalu, ale jistě roste zrůda a tak začal hledat lék. Thaddeus Ross, ale zjistil že David ignoroval protokol a proto jeho bádání zatrhl. David v záchvatu vzteku způsobuje masivní výbuch gama jednotlivých provozoven reaktoru a náhodně zabije svou manželku. Pak ho zavřeli do psychiatrické léčebny a Bruce je poslán do pěstounské péče. Pěstouni mu neřekli pravdu o jeho rodičích a přesvědčili ho že jsou mrtví. Brucovi se, ale pořád zdají noční můry o jeho rodičích, ale pořád žije v přesvědčení, že jsou oba mrtví. V pozdějších letech byl najat armádou byl najat armádou, aby jim vytvořil nové sérum na supervojáka, jakým býval Captain America. Bruce věřil že s posílením gama paprsky se sérum podaří a vyzkoušel ho na sobě. Bohužel sérum nebylo dokonalé a Bruce se změnil na zelené monstrum, později označené jako Hulk. Hulk zničil laboratoř a zraní Bruceovu přítelkyni Elizabeth "Betty" Rossovou. Avengers: Infinity War Avengers 2 Bruce byl na útěku před armádou, a učil se žít s Hulkem. Našel metodu díky, které udrží Hulka uvnitř sebe. Nyní pomáhá chudým lidem jako lékař. Jednou v noci při práci je kontaktován agentkou S.H.I.E.L.D.u, Natashou Romanoffovou a požádán o pomoc při nalezení Tesseractu, mimozemského artefaktu vydávající slabé gama záření. Zpočátku je Bruce podezřívavý a předpokládá že S.H.I.E.L.D. chce jen Hulkovu sílu, ale nakonec s pomocí souhlasí. Bruce se snaží najít Tesseract, který má v držení Loki, s pomocí Tonyho Starka. Na Helicarrieru, létající základně S.H.I.E.L.D.u, se Bruce setkává s dalšími superlidmi povolanými do týmu Avengers. Mezi členy vznikají konflikty, které se ještě zhorší poté co je Loki zajat a přivezen na Helicarrier. Nakonec se Bruce v Hulka promění, když na základnu S.H.I.E.L.D.u zaútočí Clint Barton, agent S.H.I.E.L.D.u pod kontrolou Lokiho kouzla. Jelikož proměnu nevyvolal Bruce je Hulk vzteklý a nepřátelský ke všem okolo sebe. Svůj hněv soustředil na agentku Romanoffovu, než ho Thorodláká do hangáru. Tam začne Hulk vše demolovat a pilot stíhačky se ho pokusí rozptýlit palbou. Hulk na něj zaútočí a přitom vyskočí z Helicarrieru, poté spadne volným pádem na zem. Bruce se probudí v prázdném skladišti nedlouho poté co dopadl a změnil se zpátky. Na místě se setká s hlídačem, který mu poskytne náhradní oblečení. Loki po svém útěku otvírá nad New Yorkem průchod pro svojí armádu. A zbylí členové Avengers, bez Hulka brání město před mimozemskou invazí. Poté dorazí i Bruce a řízenou proměnou donutí Hulka soustředit se na Lokiho armádu. Také prozradí svoji metodu na udržení Hulka na uzdě, prý je neustále naštvaný. Pod Bruceovou kontrolou je Hulk méně vzteklý a je schopen přijímat rozkazy. Nakonec je Lokiho armáda poražena a Loki zajat. Thor odvádí Lokiho i Tesseract do Asgardu. Bruce a ostatní členové Avengers se rozcházejí, dokud je svět nebude zas potřebovat. Avengers: Age of Ultron Banner pomohl se vznikem Ultrona. Ten měl chránit lidstvo, ale nakonec se postavil proti němu. Banner se dostal do milostného poměru s Black Widow, ale raději ho ukončil a zmizel, aby jí neublížil. Hulkovo letadlo zmizelo ve vodě, ale nikdo neví, co se stalo s jeho pilotem. Iron Man Tony Stark našel Bruce na Fidži a slíbil mu, že jeho pobyt neprozradí. Na oplátku chtěl pomoct Tonymu jako psycholog ale při vyprávění jeho příběhu usnul. Thor: Ragnarok Neuvěřitelný Hulk O několik let později Bruce žije a skrývá se jako uprchlík v Jižní Americe. Vydělával si prací v továrně na limonádu a snaží se přijít na lék. Píše si s mužem, který si říká "Pan Modrý" a společně se snaží Bruce vyléčit, aby už se neproměnil. Při práci v továrně se Bruce pořeže a krev spadne do lahve, která se naplnila limonádou. V USA se z ní napije muž a stal z něho gama mutant. O incidentu se dozvěděl Generál Ross, otec Betty. Pošle pro něj speciální komando vedené Emilem Blonskym. Bruce se promění na Hulka, pobije většinu komanda a uteče. Poté jede zpátky do Ameriky za "Panem Modrým", aby se mohl vyléčit. Blonsky se v USA podrobí testu nového séra na supervojáka, díky kterému získá nadlidskou sílu, rychlost a zrychlené hojení. Bruce hledá Betty, ale najde ji s novým přítelem. Když, ale Betty Bruce uvidí hned za ním jde, ale on se schová. Poté ho najde jak jde po silnici, obejmou se a Elizabeth ho vezme k sobě domů. O den později jde Bruce s Betty na autobus, když je armáda najde a pokusí se Bruce chytit do pasti. Bruce se promění na Hulka a začne bitvu proti armádě. Svede boj s Blonskym, kterého odkopne a ten zraněním upadne do bezvědomí. Při bitvě je Betty ohrožena padající helikoptérou, ale Hulk jí ochrání vlastním tělem. Bruce a Betty utečou a spolu najdou "Pana Modrého", vědce jménem Samuel Sterns. Blonsky se mezitím uzdraví a příjme další dávku séra supervojáka. Samuel Sterns z Bruce extrahuje gama radiaci a považuje ho za vyléčeného. Ke Sternsovi dorazí i Generál Ross a Blonsky. Bruce zatknou a s Betty ho odvážejí v helikoptéře. Poté Blonsky, který touží po síle co má Hulk donutí Sternse, aby mu dal co vytáhl z Bruce. Blonsky zmutuje v obludné monstrum Abominationa. Abomination začne demolovat město a zabíjet lidi. Bruce se rozhodne využít Hulka, který je jediný dost silný, aby Blonskyho porazil. Bruce si není jistý jestli v sobě ještě Hulka má. Vyskočí z helikoptéry a snaží se vyvolat proměnu. Nepodaří se mu to a pádem prorazí díru do silnice. Poté se vyhrabe ven změněný na Hulka. S Blonskym svede bitvu ve městě. Generál Ross se mu pokusí pomoc a střílí na Blonskyho z helikoptéry. Blonsky helikoptéru srazí na zem i s Generálem Rossem a Betty. Poté co je Betty v ohrožení života, získá Hulk dostatek síly a Abominationa porazí a přiškrtí ho řetězy. Generál Ross nechá Bruce utéct, ale zanedlouho po něm začne zas pátrat. Ross se poté opíjí v baru kam za ním přijde konzultant od S.H.I.E.L.D.u Tony Stark a doporučuje generálovi aby Brucea nechal na pokoji, nebo bude mít problémy s ním. Hulk Bruce se po jedné nehodě dostal do nemocnice. Uklízeč mu prozradí, že je jeho pravý otec, Bruce tomu nevěří. Pak se přeměnil v 3,5 metrů vysokou obludu, zdemoloval celou laboratoř kde pracoval a David ho uviděl, pohladil ho, ale Hulk mu nevěřil a zahodil ho na zem, udělal díru do střechy a odešel. Betty Rossová o Bruce měla strach a tak zavolala svému otci Generálu Rossovi. Ten ho převeze do vojenské základny v poušti. Tam se ale znovu přeměnil v Hulka a utekl - pak zlikvidoval 4 tanky, 3 vrtulníky a jednu ulici v San Francisku. Pak uviděl Betty a proměnil se zpět na Bruce. Poté ho odvezli, aby si promluvil se svým otcem. To však nedopadlo dobře a David Banner se proměnil v obrovské energetické monstrum.Svedli spolu boj, při kterém zvítězil Hulk a svého otce neušetřil, jak ho David prosil. Pak utekl... o rok později byl viděn v brazilském deštném pralese, kde zabil gang který chtěl okrást nevinné lidi. Rodina Vztahy David Banner- otec, nepřítel + Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Vědci Kategorie:Profesorové Kategorie:Členové Avengers Kategorie:Hrdinové Kategorie:Použitelé séra Super vojáka Kategorie:Postavy s vymytým mozkem Kategorie:Personál Culverovy univerzity Kategorie:Cestovatelé v čase Kategorie:Vysoký počet oběťí Kategorie:Členové Revengers